Marauders Times
by DestinyJoy
Summary: Il y a longtemps que de nombreuses personnes viennent me voir dans l'espoir que je leur raconte l'histoire. Celle d'Harry Potter, celle de la première guerre, celle d'après la seconde ...
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Vous vous trouvez en ce moment même sur ma première Potter fiction *applaudissements*, depuis le temps que j'en parle, je me suis enfin décidée._

_Donc je commence par dire que absolument rien dans cette fiction ne m'appartient et que tout est la création de J.K Rowling._

_Je vous laisse le prologue et je publie le premier chapitre dans quelques minutes._

_Si vous avez des questions ou autre, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_Enjoy !_

_DestinyJoy _

**Prologue:**

Il y a longtemps que de nombreuses personnes viennent me voir dans l'espoir que je leur raconte l'histoire. Celle d'Harry Potter, celle de la première guerre, celle d'après la seconde. Cela a commencé il y a environ sept ou huit ans. Cependant, je ne suis probablement pas la bonne personne pour raconter tout cela. Oh non ! Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Je comprends pourquoi ils se tournent vers moi mais que croient ils ? Je ne connais pas tout. En réalité si mais je préfère laissez entendre l'inverse en public. Aujourd'hui est un jour quelque peu spécial alors j'ai décidé de prendre un rouleau, un de ceux qui trainent, et d'enfin écrire tout ce que je sais. Oui, tout. Et pour tout rapporter il va falloir que je commence à une époque pas si lointaine mais une époque révolue. Il va falloir que je vous explique comment Harry Potter a appris comment ses parents sont tombés amoureux. Il va falloir que je vous explique comment il a découvert le passé. Il va falloir que je vous explique comment tout était prévu depuis le début. Ca va être long. Probablement même très long. Ca va prendre du temps. Probablement beaucoup de temps. Mais ça tombe bien, parce que du temps, j'en ai à revendre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Malgré la fin de nombreuses années de terreur, quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard, l'humeur générale était au plus bas. La communauté sorcière se remettait peu a peu et les réformes se succédaient. Toutes en faveur d'un monde meilleur tentant de faire oublier à quel point l'injustice avait régné l'année précédente. Les morts avaient été honorés. Chacun d'entre eux avaient eu le droit a l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume. Et la reconstruction était entamée. Poudlard et Gringotts en priorité.

Une certaine agitation se faisait ressentir au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Nous étions un certain jour de juillet, le 31 exactement, jour de l'anniversaire du propriétaire des lieux et une fête était en préparation. Malgré que le jeune homme ait opposé de nombreuses réticences à cette fête, sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie en avait décidé autrement. Car, oui le héros national n'était pas célibataire. Tout du moins il ne l'était plus depuis le mois de mai.

_FLASH BACK:_

Le Trio d'Or descendait du bureau directorial quand Harry vit une porte se refermer un peu plus loin. Sans claquement. Il se retourna alors vers ses deux meilleurs amis et leur dit:

« Je vous rejoins un peu plus tard, je vais marcher.

_ Es-tu sûr que ça va Harry ? Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ? Demanda Hermione

_ Oui, je vais bien. Ne vous en fait pas. Vous m'avez assez accompagné pour le moment. Tous sourirent. Et puis, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire non ? »

Sur ces mots, Ron et Hermione prirent une teinte cramoisie quasiment identique et Harry s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Une fois hors de vue, il s'approcha de celle-ci et tourna délicatement la poignée. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui n'était qu'une simple salle de classe. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Poudlard et quand enfin il y remettait les pieds c'était pour se battre. Tout était fini maintenant et la tête rousse qui dépassait de derrière le bureau était la seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Il s'avança prudemment et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« J'étais sûre que tu m'avais vu.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Non, mais par contre je savais que si tu me voyais tu viendrais.

_ Et c'est ce que tu voulais ?

_ Oui et non. Pendant quasiment un an, j'ai espéré que ça soit toi qui vienne me voir quand les choses n'allaient pas bien. Et là, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

_ C'est normal.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand … quand Sirius …

_ Quand Sirius est mort ? Elle opina. Mal, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enlevait la dernière chose qui me reliait sur Terre.

_ C'est ce que ça me fait. De … de savoir que Fred …

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

_ Je sais, je sais. Comment tu as fait ?

_ J'ai trouvé d'autres raisons qui me rattachaient à la vie.

_ Comme quoi ? Pardon, je suis curieuse.

_ Comme ma mission, comme Remus … comme toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui toi. J'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte tu sais ? Probablement parce que pour moi tu étais la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami et que c'était impossible. Mais je me suis rendu compte que rien est impossible et que finalement tu n'es pas que la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu as pensé à moi ? Quand tu étais parti ?

_ Tout les jours. Je vérifiais la carte tout les soirs pour voir le point qui te représente. Et après les vacances de Pâques quand je ne t'ai pas revu, j'ai eu peur. Puis Bill nous a expliqué.

_ Bill ?

_ Longue histoire. Très longue.

_ Je pourrais l'entendre ? Un jour ?

_ Oui, si tu le veux.

_ Harry ?

_ Ginny ?

_ Tu m'as manqué.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

La jeune fille vint alors se blottir contre le garçon et ensemble ils s'endormirent, sachant pertinemment ce que ces mots signifiaient.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tout le monde s'activait donc à rendre un peu plus conviviale l'ancestrale maison des Black. On fini par mettre un paravent devant le portrait de Mrs Black, jeter un sort colorant les murs dans des tons plus clairs et accrocher des banderoles un peu partout. Mrs Weasley était venu plus tôt afin d'aider à la préparation du dîner. Hermione et Ginny avait voulu lui épargner cette tâche en organisant la fête ici et non au Terrier mais la matriarche avait hurlé un bon quart d'heure avant d'être enfin autorisée à prendre part aux préparatifs. Tous se doutait que la raison des hurlements se nommait Fred. Malgré les apparences personne ne s'était remis de sa mort et les jours passaient sans que la douleur ne s'en aille. Ron, fut le pire, d'habitude joyeux il s'était renfermé sur lui durant plusieurs semaines avant qu'Hermione ne lui fasse entendre que cela ne servirait à rien et que George avait besoin de lui. Depuis tout deux avait repris la boutique. Harry s'était vu proposé un emploi au ministère de la magie en tant qu'auror et Hermione et Ginny retournerait à Poudlard en septembre. Voilà ce que le destin semblait leur avoir réservé. Chacun dans sa voie, mais toujours ensemble.

Alors que les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin, les filles étaient montés dans les chambres de leurs petits amis respectifs pour se préparer. Afin de ne pas être seul et pour permettre à Ron d'être plus près de la boutique, Harry lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui. Evidemment Hermione avait suivi et s'était installé au Square Grimmaurd tandis que Ginny passait la plupart de son temps entre ici et le Terrier. Soudain on sonna à la porte. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard: les invités étaient censés arriver à 18h et il n'était que 17h30. Harry alla donc ouvrir et se retrouva face une femme portant un bébé dans les bras. Lorsqu'ils les vit, il se mit à sourire. Son filleul se tenait dans les bras de sa grand mère. Malgré les presque dix-huit ans qui les séparaient, Harry se sentait extrêmement proche du jeune Teddy: tout deux étaient orphelins. Les parents du garçon, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, étaient tout deux tombés lors de la terrible dernière bataille.

Harry avait été dévasté par la perte du dernier des Maraudeurs, du dernier ami de ses parents, du seule qui aurait pu lui expliquer le passé. Et voir les corps des deux amants allongés côté à côté, lui avait terriblement mal. Plus mal qu'à n'importe qui, peut être encore plus mal qu'à Andromeda qui n'avait pas participé à la bataille. En voyant leur deux corps, il avait eu l'impression de voir ses propres parents en ce soir d'Halloween 1981 et ça l'avait détruit. Intérieurement, encore un peu plus qu'avant. Physiquement, il s 'était effondré à leurs pieds épuisé et malade. Malade de la vie, malade de tout ce qui l'entourait, malade de culpabilité. Andromeda était venue lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste où il devait prendre du repos. Elle lui avait parlé doucement et lentement lui expliquant qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et qu'en aucun cas elle lui en voulait. Andromeda était une femme forte, pendant toute cette entrevue, elle s'était tenue droite et la tête haute, elle n'avait pas versée une larme. Avant de partir elle lui annonça que quand il serait remis complètement, elle devrait lui parler de nouveau. Cependant tout deux savaient qu'il ne se remettrait jamais mais qu'elle lui parlerait quand même. Et quand Harry vit Andromeda sur le pas de sa porte en avance le soir de son anniversaire, il comprit.

« C'est ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je suis désolée.

_ Ne le soyez pas. Entrez, comment vas le petit ?

_ Bien. Il ne se rend pas compte je crois.

_ Il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt croyez moi.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Les filles sont ici ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Teddy serait mieux avec elles le temps de notre conversation.

_ Elles se préparent, mais Ron et sa mère sont ici.

_ Bien. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine où se trouvait la mère et le fils. Ils confièrent le petit Teddy à Ron qui semblaient dérouter par l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mrs Weasley, devant l'image de Ron tenant un bébé, semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Andromeda et Harry s'éloignèrent et entrèrent dans le fameux salon à la tapisserie.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé ce mur, commença-t-elle.

_ Moi non plus. Nous avons essayé des centaines de fois de la décrocher, mais rien à faire. A la place je pense que je vais la faire réparer.

_ La faire réparer ?

_ Je veux que Sirius et tout ceux qui ont été effacés, comme vous d'ailleurs, réapparaissent.

_ C'est … très noble de ta part Harry, mais je suis sûre que si tu cherches bien dans les effets personnels des parents de Sirius tu trouveras certainement quelque chose pour t'aider.

_ J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil alors.

_ Bien. Peut on s'assoir ?

_ Evidemment. »

Une fois assis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que faire. Andromeda décida de commencer.

« Ce que j'ai à te dire Harry, n'est pas simple. Pas simple du tout.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Bien, il y a quelque temps, peu après la naissance de Teddy, Remus est allé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages vous annoncer l'évènement. Quand il est rentré, il avait l'air déstabilisé. Ni moi ni même Dora n'avons réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot. Il a juste murmuré: 'Il faut que je prépare tout' puis 'Quelque chose va arriver'. Sur le coup, ni elle ni moi n'avions compris. Remus s'est alors enfermé dans leur chambre. Il n'en est ressorti que quelques heures plus tard, Dora couchait Teddy et il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. J'ai bien entendu accepter. Il m'a alors tendu cette boîte, dit-elle en sortant une magnifique boîte en ébène avec sur le couvercle une émeraude et deux lettres de gravées: L & J. Elle lui tendit et il la prit en la regardant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Il m'a demandé de te la remettre, si … si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ou comment il a sut … jamais, mais il a pensé à ça.

_ Je … merci Andromeda.

_ De rien Harry, je ne fais que transmettre.

_ Je sais, mais merci.

_ Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, vu l'heure qu'il est les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

La fête se déroula parfaitement bien. Harry eut l'occasion de revoir nombre de ses camarades de Poudlard. Charlie avait fait le déplacement depuis la Roumanie et Percy avait prit une journée de congé décrétant que l'anniversaire d'Harry était bien plus important que n'importe quel dossier. Il était celui qui avait le plus changé. Certainement parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte des erreurs qu'il avait commises et parce qu'il avait été celui à qui Fred avait adressé ses derniers mots. Tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Un petit tas de cadeau venant d'être ouverts reposaient sur la table de salon. Alors que la nuit avançait, les paupières se faisaient lourde et la fatigue de la journée se faisait ressentir. Quand sonna minuit la plupart des invités étaient partis et bientôt il ne resta plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione au Square Grimmaurd, Ginny étant repartis avec ses parents. Harry se sentait bien, il avait apprécié cette soirée cependant il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de se questionner toute la soirée à propos de la boîte que lui avait Andromeda. Il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, il grimpa sur son lit et prit le coffret. Il hésita de longues minutes, qu'allait il trouver à l'intérieur. Rien de dangereux, cela venait de Remus. Mais quoi ? Il caressa le bois du couvercle, et passa lentement les doigts sur l'émeraude. Une sensation de fraicheur lui parcouru le corps. La pierre était lisse et ovale, légèrement de la forme d'un oeil. Puis il observa attentivement les gravures: L & J. Quel était le rapport avec Remus ? L & J. Ne se pouvait il pas que … Non. Ses parents avaient-ils étaient les propriétaires de la caissette ? Après tout il y était gravé un L et un J et au centre ce trouvait une émeraude. Une émeraude de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux, les yeux de sa mère. Poussé par une force invisible Harry souleva délicatement le couvercle. Ce qu'il y découvrit l'étonna. Des lettres. Un tas de lettres attachées par un ruban. Lorsqu'il voulu se saisir du tas, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas un mais quatre et que chacun était attaché par un ruban d'une couleur différente. Le premier, celui du dessus était bleu, suivait rouge, vert et marron. Il ne voulut pas défaire les noeuds mais observa chaque enveloppe de chaque paquet et remarqua que sur chacune d'entre elles sont nom était écrit et à chaque fois qu'il changeait de paquet, l'écriture changeait elle aussi. Des centaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Il remit les lettres à leur places puis, prit le premier paquet. Celui attaché avec le ruban bleu. L'écriture lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La première enveloppe semblait avoir été fermé en vitesse, il lui fut donc aisé de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur gisait un parchemin, une lettre lui étant adressée.


	3. Chapter 2

« Harry,

Je sais que l'on n'a jamais été réellement proches. Pas comme tu l'étais avec Sirius tout du moins. C'était différent, ça l'a toujours été et c'est normal. Si tu lis ceci et si tu as ce coffret dans les mains c'est parce que je ne suis plus à tes côtés aujourd'hui. Ne t'en veux pas. Je connaissais les risques. Nous les connaissions tous.

J'écris, je t'écris car dehors c'est la guerre. J'espère néanmoins très sincèrement que quand tu liras cela tout sera terminé. Que tu pourras enfin libre et heureux. Que tu retrouveras une vie plus ou moins normale. Que tu pourras enfin être avec ta « Lily ». Je supposes que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi je t'écris ? Et pourquoi tu n'as les lettres que maintenant ? Par exemple. C'est une longue histoire. Mais je vais te la raconter. Parce que tu le mérites, tu mérites la vérité, tu mérites de connaître ton histoire et celles de tes parents. Crois moi ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de t 'expliquer tout cela, et les deux imbéciles qui me servaient de meilleurs amis sont partis et mon laissé seul avec cette tâche.

Lorsque tu es né, James était le plus fier et le plus heureux des hommes sur cette Terre. Il a demandé à Sirius d'être ton parrain. Sirius s'est alors mis à sauté partout dans Ste Mangouste et en lui hurlant qu'il était d'accord. Cet événement te sera sûrement mieux relaté un peu plus tard. Après cela, James m'a regardé et m'a dit qu'au prochain, je serai parrain. Evidemment il a dit la même chose à Peter. Mais oublions pour un moment son existence. Quelques semaines après que vous soyez tous rentré à Godric's Hollows et que tu dormais James a proposé quelque chose qui nous a, sur le coup, semblé très étrange. Il voualit que nous écrivions des lettres, des lettres qui te seraient adressées. Des lettres au cas où comme il les appellaient. Malgré les apparences, James était mort de peur face aux évènements. Il avait peur de te peur, toi et Lily. Mais il se montrait fort pour ne pas paniquer ta mère et seulement dans de rares moments comme celui-là il laissait apercevoir sa peur. Quand on a compris qu'il était sérieux et que c'était important pour lui, on lui a promis de le faire. Peter n'était pas là ce soir là et plus tard personne n'a jugé utile de le mettre au courant. C'est ainsi que nous avons passé certains de nos samedis soir de l'hiver 1980. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé et nous t'écrivions des lettres « au cas où ».

Tu trouveras donc dans cette boîte vingt et une lettres. Dix de tes parents, cinq de Sirius et six de moi. C'est ce qu'il avait été décidé, vingt et une lettres puisque nous avions vingt et un ans. Cinq par personne, sauf le dernier. Celui qui resterait. Celui-là devrait en écrire une sixième, une sixième qui t'expliquerait le fonctionnement des lettres et le pourquoi. C'est donc moi qui ait hérité de cette tâche. Cette lettre et la suivante ont été écrites en 1997, les quatre autres ont été écrites en 1980-198. Tout comme celles de Lily et James. Je crois que Sirius a réécrit sa cinquième lettre entre temps amis je n'en suis pas sûr étant donné qu'une des règles était de ne pas lire les lettres des autres. Harry, il est très important que tu les lises dans l'ordre dans lequel elles sont rangées. Tu commenceras donc par les miennes et tu termineras par celles de James. Tu aurais dut terminer par celles de Lily mais Sirius, il y a un peu plus de deux ans a décidé qu'il serait préférable que tu termines par celle de James. Je sais que ton père faisait entièrement confiance à Sirius, plus qu'en lui même alors je les ai laissé dans l'ordre qu'avait décidé Patmol.

Cette lettre n'est pas bien longue mais je pense que je t'ai dis tout ce que tu devais savoir. Tu sais maintenant ce que tu dois faire. Je sais que cela sera probablement dur. Je sais que probablement tu te croiras incapable de le faire mais je t'assures que rien de grave de peux t'arriver. Je connais mieux que personne James, Lily et Sirius pour t'assurer que rien de ce qu'ils ont écrits ne pourra te faire un mal irréparable. Peut être même changeras tu d'avis sur certaines choses ou sur certaines personne. J'espère t'avoir aider. Sincèrement.

Il est certainement trop tard pour te le dire mais tu comptes énormément pour moi Harry. Enormément.

Remus »


End file.
